Roller bearings for longitudinally movable elements are well known, in which through-slits aligned transversely to the path are included in the running-in and running out areas of the bearing component that includes the path. Such known bearings have the drawback that the roll bodies, or rollers, when running in and out of the load zone, are compressed with uniform force over their entire length, so that the fulcrum or center of rotation during the aligning or turning of the obliquely running rollers, in and out of the load zone, will be indeterminate, and may lie on the total length of the line of contact between each roller and the surfaces of the path. During the aligning and turning of the rollers and in the running-in and running-out areas of the path, positioning forces of varying magnitude develop with resultant harmful impacts and oscillations and corresponding high wear of the paths. Furthermore, in a bearing part made elastically yielding by means of throughslits, the path will act like a unilaterally inserted leaf spring which, during operation, will easily oscillate and cause bothersome moving noises.